


The end of an long Summer

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Golden Hour, Holidays, Lesbians, Portland Oregon, Road Trip, Summer, Sweet, They love each other so much, beach, chloes truck cuddeling, cuddeling, lovley, ring, romantic, sun - Freeform, sunnshine, suprise, suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel graduationed from Blackwell, she and Chloe went on a road trip the full sommer along Oregon, at the end Rachel has a life changing suprise for them.(both are 19, no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The end of an long Summer

_Rachel graduationed from Blackwell, after this she and Chloe went on a summer holiday road-trip along Oregon, from one beach to another, from one sweet hotel to another and they also did some sightseeing. Now its over 2 months and Rachel and her blue haird punk girlfriend are with there truck at very nice and small bay, the time is about 5pm in the noon, its just them._

"Do you have it Rachel? look at the beautiful sunshine!" Chloe scream at her girl, Rachel is quick at the front from the truck and grap something from her backbag "I have it! since wehn is Chloe Price this romantic?" the blonde in her short black jeans with only her red bikini-bra ask her girl a bit dramatic wehn she was comming back to her, she sit next to Chloe who wears a black bikini and a white blouse on the loading area from the truck and cuddeling close "Well I meet a girl and she changed me" Chloe say lovley and kiss Rachels forhead, the blond smiles big.

"you know this trip was just amazing" Chloe say and hold Rachel tight in her arms, they feel the warm wind, hear the ocean and the orange-yellow sun shining at them "yeah" Rachel response and cuddeling more to her girl, "Hey Chloe" Rachel say quiet, Chloe look at her and Rachel get her body up, she stand now opposite from Chloe "can you please put that down?" the blonde say and show with her finger to Chloes sunglasses, "ähm okay" Chloe say and put her black sunglasses down, both look in each others faces.

"you know you have always been there for me" Rachel start "and you for me" Chloe response, Rachels smiles and continue "we know each other now since almoust 5 years and I couldnt spent the next forever without you Chloe, you mean the world and more to me, youre my brightest star in the universe" both look each other very deeply in the eyes, Rachel continue "you helpd me, showed me and made my life so much better wehn I meet you back at the firewalk concert, every day is just fun and you make my life soo much better Chloe Price, I love you soo much and..." Rachel stops for 2 seconds, look in her girls blue eyes and finally ask "Chloe Elizabeth Price will you do the honor to spent the next eternity with me and will be my wife?" she pull out a square box with a ring in it, Chloe smiles so big "of course!!" she sceam but also say very whiney, Rachel smiles big, Chloe pull her close and Rachel sit now on Chloes tights, they kiss very passionate.

After the kiss Rachel put the ring on Chloes finger, they look at each other smile big and kiss again, some minutes later they cuddeling close at the loading area, "you like the ring?" Rachel ask carefully "you kidding? its beautiful!" Chloe say and look at the ring back to Rachel, "I love you soo much" Chloe say and start to stroke over Rachels hair, Rachel grap her future wifes hand, smile big and say "I love you also so much". "So I will be Chloe Amber?" Chloe ask and Rachel answers "Nope, I will be Rachel Price, I love my Price and no-one will change that" both smile lovley at each other as Rachel steal a quick loveing kiss from Chloe. The blonde cuddle more to her girl, "I can live with that" Rachel hear Chloe wisper in her ear and smiles big.


End file.
